The invention relates to drive couplings and more particularly to clutches. In its most preferred form it comprises a cone clutch or reversing transmission for inboard-outboard marine drive units such as the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,407 for example or for outboard motors and other marine drive devices.
Previous marine drive devices have included various types of dog clutches and cone clutches. Some have been designed for actuation to be effected on a helical or spirally extending spline as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,212,349 and 3,269,497.